Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for identifying a position of a computing device in a rack.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems may include multiple computing devices grouped together in order to take advantage of economies of scale for electronic infrastructure such as power supplies, networking switches, servers and the like. Such computing devices may be grouped into physical structures known as racks. Current inventory methods for computing devices in racks rely on manual inspection methods or cumbersome and complex electronic inventory systems.